Okami Creepypasta
by Nightwolf123451
Summary: Hello, I'm new here and I thought you all might like this story its about my friend and I traveling to Okami to save Nippon going to place not even Ammy has gone to, to help stop and Evil virus from feeding on people's fear when they play Okami. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Fear Strikes

Part 1

Nightwolf's POV It was a normal boring day in my room and my friend Lonewolf came over. We decided to play Okami but since she had never played before she decided to watch. I opened the game and instead of saying Okami normally it had an eerie tone. I decided to ignore it though. Lonewolf raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. When we got to the title screen it was different, the people slouched and looked miserable as they went around a black sun. This freaked me out but my friend had no idea what was going on. "It isn't supposed to do that." I explained. "Oh well" she said. I loaded my normal save file and proceeded to fight Yami. At the cut scene Amaterasu's designs turned black and her eyes, red. Waka was lying helpless on the ground. "Amaterasu, how could you leave us. You left us here to die. Me, Issun, Sakuya, Himiko, Otohime, Ishaku, Li-" before he could finished what I assumed to be Lika's name, Yami whacked him off the edge of The Ark. I watched in horror, this was crazy! As soon as he fell a giant hole appeared with Amaterasu standing at the edge of it. Yami's hand form grabbed Ammy and dragged her down. "Welcome to the underworld!" Yami sneered. The camera view changed to people with shackles against the wall, it was all the people Waka listed, including himself but Lika's graphics were glitchy. She had her small body out-line and in her silhouette she had the replay of Waka falling to his death and at the end was a splat of bloody body parts. Lonewolf seemed interested but I was scared as heck! The camera turned back to Yami and a speech box appeared. "Get ready for a land of eternal darkness!" It read. I could see Ammy's body flashing from bloody and evil to normal. Suddenly the screen was black and Amaterasu's bloody eyes stared at me. "You let Okami die, now you will-" I desperately tried to shut the Wii off but the light wouldn't turn yellow or even red! When the speech box said "Die" I yanked the cord out of the TV and ran out of the room.

That's it for part 1


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey begins

Lonewolf's POV  
So, I went to my friend Nightwolf's house and she was planning showing me this cool game, Okami. But she seemed weirded out by it. I'm not sure why though. When she, as a wolf named Amaterasu, had started to fight some creep named Yami, or something, is when she started to get really spooked. Amaterasu had been pulled into a black hole that dropped her in a dungeon with other people in shackles against the wall. Then Amaterasu started talking and Nightwolf desperately tried to turn the Wii system off, but it wouldn't. Then she yanked the cord out of the TV and ran out of the room leaving me behind, completely confused. So here I am now, starring at the door way where Nightwolf had run out of the room like a complete maniac. I decided to check out this game, Okami, for myself... Without hesitating, i stood up from the floor and walked to the TV. I plugged the cord back into place, picked up the Wii-mote that had Nightwolf dropped, and looked at the TV screen. It seemed completely normal, but it was totally different from what I had seen when my friend was playing it. The field was covered with many trees and flowers, and they were all lush and colorful. "Hm..." I murmured out loud. I held the remote correctly and tried to move the character, Amaterasu, who hadn't appeared on the screen yet. Then the character started moving into view, but it wasn't the wolf... it was me! I dropped the controller in astonishment. From what Nightwolf told me, Amaterasu was the only character you could play as. I starred at my animated form. I was wearing a silver shirt and black pants with a sword in a sheath with a strap that kept it in place on my back. My hair was the same except for a silver streak in the front on one side, I looked awesome. "Hey come look at this!" I called for Nightwolf but there was no answer. I yelled for her again but she wouldn't respond. I sighed, picked up the remote, and turned back to the screen. As I started to move my character, something popped up on the screen. I read it out loud; "Player 2 press start." I set down the remote, knowing if I yelled and called for Nightwolf, she wouldn't come. I left the room to look for her. I checked every single room, until finally, I found her cowering in a closet, saying "They're after me," over and over again. "C'mon," I said. "No one's after you and you've got to check this out." I said. But she wouldn't budge. I sighed again, pulled her up, and practically dragged her out of the closet. When I got Nightwolf to her room, I said to her, "C'mon they're not gonna get you." She didn't seem completely convinced but she straitened up and walked into her room with me. I got out another remote and handed it to her. Nightwolf looked at the screen and slowly pressed start the her character appeared next to mine in the game. She was wearing a black shirt and silver pants, her hair had a streak of silver on each side, and a sword like mine and a sheath. "Whoa." Nightwolf said starring at the screen in amazement. We both started to move forward in the game. I decided to ask her about before. "So, why'd you run off like that earlier when you were playing the game?" I asked without turning away from the TV. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shrug. " that's never happened before, and it was really creepy in the dungeon place, and what they said made me think they were gonna destroy me or something." She said. "That wasn't part of the game?" I asked her. "No," Nightwolf answered. "And this hasn't happened before either." She said. "That's really weird, I wonder if this has ever happened to anyone else, not just you." I said. "These characters have been running for an eternity!" Nightwolf said. "it's been one minute. Wait! there's something up ahead!" In the distance, I could see 2 small figures walking our way. I pushed the control stick forward, trying to make my character go faster. "I see them too!" Nightwolf said. I thought we'd meet them in like 30 seconds, but it took 2 minutes to get there. Nightwolf seemed really excited to see them. "It's Amaterasu, Issun and Waka!" She whispered in excitement, pointing at each character as she said their name. I noticed the tiny person on Ammy's head. I hadn't seen Issun before because of how small he was. Nightwolf had described these 3 to me on the phone so many times I thought my head would explode, so I knew who was who. "Greetings, and welcome to our world."  
Waka said. He was looking at us through the TV. I looked at Nightwolf silently. She shrugged and turned back to the TV. "Thank you, I think." She said. "You two have been chosen out of many to save our world and other's." Waka said. "Whoa, hold up blondy what did you just say?" I crossed my arms and starred seriously into in his eyes. "I have prophesied that two people shall be chosen to save our world from darkness. You two are the only ones who can save us." Waka explained. "But from what?" Nightwolf asked. "All of the most evil forces from our world, living and dead, are haunting people in their dreams. They are traveling to your world and putting evil viruses in devices and scaring people. They are feeding on fear. When they get enough, they will lead an uprising against our world and yours, and conquer them both, and at that point, nothing in either of our worlds can stop them." Waka said. "Wow. But what can we do?" Nightwolf asked. Issun mumbled something, and Amaterasu shook him off her head. "Hey furball, what was that for? I only said that it was stupid to trust these-" Issun stopped and starred at both of us, having pretty much just started to look at us. "Smoking babes to save our world." He finished. "I don't think he's my type." Nightwolf whispered to me. "Listen shorty, we're not interested, okay? Go find someone else to obsess over. In the meantime we're gonna save our world... somehow." I said, glaring at Issun through the TV. "I'm digging the chick with the attitude." Issun whispered to Amaterasu, though everyone heard it. "This chick's got a name you know, I'm Lonewolf." I said, Irritated. "And I'm Nightwolf." Nightwolf said. "I am Waka, this is Amaterasu, and this is my little bouncing friend, Issun." Waka smiled after he introduced them. "So, if we're gonna save our worlds, how are we gonna get into your world to stop the monsters and stuff?" Nightwolf said before I could make fun of what Waka said about Issun being his little bouncing friend. "First, you must put those down." Waka started, referring to the remotes. Nightwolf and I put the remotes on her bed. "Then, you have to take the disk out of the system." Without questioning, I ejected the game and put it in it's case. Somehow, the game was still on the screen. "Now, both of you close your eyes and reach towards the screen." Waka instructed. Nightwolf looked hesitant, and I sighed. "You want me to go first?" I asked. She nodded quickly, I sighed again. I closed my eyes and reached my arm towards the TV. I couldn't feel the screen at all, just a chilling feeling on my outstretched hand. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me through the TV. I opened my eyes as I landed on my feet. Waka was standing in front of me, and he let go of my wrist after I was firmly on the ground. "Thanks." I said and moved two steps to the side. I looked exactly like my character that had once been there on the screen. I looked towards where I had come from. I saw Nightwolf starring at the screen in amazement. "Hurry up!" I yelled to her. "Don't gotta tell me twice." Nightwolf said, obviously enchanted by the thought of holding Waka's hand. She extended her arm out towards the screen after she closed her eyes. Then Waka pulled her through the TV. But, unlike me, Nightwolf had a rough landing. She fell on top of Waka and blushed hard. I stood there with Ammy and Issun, just starring at the two. After a few awkward seconds, I said, "So..." Then Nightwolf seemed to wake up from dream world. "Oh... uh, I-I'm sorry, um..." She stuttered. I saw Waka smile slightly and saw Nightwolf's face redden even more. "This is awkward." I whispered. Next to me, Amaterasu seemed to nod, and Is sun, who was sitting on my shoe, muttered, "Waka gets all the girls." I almost felt sorry for Issun. Almost. When I looked back to Waka and Nightwolf, I saw that Waka had just helped her up off the ground. "You're so hot I mean nice." Nightwolf quickly recovered. "Nice save, Nightwolf." I said saracastically. Waka smiled and Nightwolf turned redder. To me she looked like she was about to explode. Before Nightwolf could embarrass herself anymore, I said, "So, what do we have to do?" Waka looked to me and said, "You two must travel to several places of our world, which have not been visited before. They are very treturous, with danger lurking around every corner." Waka started. "You know, Danger is my middle name." I said curagously. "I thought your middle name was-" I cut her off. "It's pronounced danger." I said. Waka continued, ignoring our little qurral. "Our first stop is The Mountain of Bravery. The mountain inhabits a stone creature that guards Bravery, which is an orb of great power. To get to our next objective, we have to cross the lake of fear, which is a lake that fends off people by giving them images of their greatest fear. Then we will arrive at The Temple of Truth. Lastly, we will go to The Cave of Destiny where shadow monsters guard the Orb of Destiny. The Orbs will send us to the most dangerous place in our world, The Astral Plain, where the Evil forces are hiding. No one can even enter the cave without you two." "That sounds awesome." Nightwolf said enthusiastically. "Yeah, I can't wait to show those losers what we're made of!" I said unsheathing my sword. "We'll leave immediately then, follow me." Waka said. Issun hopped off my shoe and got on top of Ammy's hard. Then, we started off, with Nightwolf at Waka's side. "Hey Ammy, aren't you a little weirded out by those two?" I heard Issun ask. I couldn't understand what Amaterasu said. "What did she say?" I asked Issun. "She said she thinks its cute. I for one, think it's weird."Issun replied. "I think its weird too." I said. "See how great we are for each other? We even think the same!" Issun said. Ammy grunted. "Now what did she say?" I asked. "Nothing." Issun said quickly. We were walking for about an hour when we were almost to several large mountains. The largest one, which was unusually black, had an opening at the top. "Aw, we have to climb all the way up there now?" I moaned. My feet were killing me, and I could tell everyone else's were too, all except Issun's, who was sitting on Ammy's head. "Don't worry; we'll rest here for the night." Waka said, sitting down. The rest of us did the same. Waka leaned against a tree behind him, with Nightwolf next to him. I leaned against a large boulder while I stroked Amaterasu, who was lying next to me. Issun was on a small rock, already asleep. I gazed at the stars for awhile until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next mourning, I was the first one awake. I sat up and saw Issun sleeping on my shoe. I nudged him to the ground and stood up. I decided to find food, the tree Waka and Nightwolf were sleeping one had a few blossoms on it, but no fruit yet. I remembered seeing an apple tree on our way here, so I started to walk back in the direction we came from yesterday. Luckily, the tree wasn't too far away. I pulled several apples off the low branches that I could reach. I decided to climb the tree, just to see how far away we were from the mountains. The tree wasn't lofty, so I quickly and easily climbed to the top. I stepped out onto a seemingly stable tree limb. Thankfully, we weren't that far away. Then I looked closer to where Nightwolf and the others were, Waka wasn't there. I squinted and took a small step forward, trying to see where he had disappeared to. "What are you doing?" A voice asked from below. I jumped. Then, I lost my footing and fell towards the ground. I braced myself for the landing, but someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see Waka. "Thanks." I mumbled, and quickly stepped to the ground from Waka's arms, because unlike Nightwolf, who would have savored the moment, I still had dignity left. "Now, may I ask what you were doing?" Waka asked. "Well, before you almost killed me, I was checking to see how far we were from the mountains." I said, crossing my arms. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you hurt?" Waka said. "No." I answered. We stood in awkward silence for a moment. "What do you think you're doing?" Someone asked. Waka and I turned to see Nightwolf, Issun and Ammy. They must've woken up and gone to search for us. "You're not falling for that half-baked prophet too, are you?" Issun asked. "No way!" I said, though I did blush quickly. Nightwolf walked up to me. "Are you trying to steal him from me?" She asked quietly. "Calm down, I'm not interested in him." I assured her. "Okay." Nightwolf said in a calmer tone, but she looked like she didn't completely believe me. "What were you doing then?" Nightwolf asked. "First, I was getting food for all of us, but I decided to check how far we were from the mountains, till I climbed to the top of the tree, and then blondy here almost killed me." I said. "Hm..." Nightwolf murmured. I sighed. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get to the mountain and grab the orb so we can save the world." I said. "Yes, in about 3 days the evil forces will be unleashed, and the world as we know it will be no more." Waka said. "Wait a second, we'll be in so much trouble when my mom comes home and we're not there!" Nightwolf said nervously. "And I'm supposed to be home soon. I am so dead!" I said. "Don't worry, babe, in our world a whole day for us is like on minute in your world." Issun said. "Call me babe again, and see what happens to you're-" Nightwolf cut me off. "Good." She stated in an also relieved tone. With that, we headed back towards the mountains. When we got there, we began to climb up. We forgot to get the fruit before we left, so we were all tired and hungry by the time we were half way up. We rested at a cliff edge, with Nightwolf obviously next to Waka. Of course, Issun sat next to me. Amaterasu was in the middle of all of us, laying down. "So, that half-baked prophet and Nightwolf are getting into a little relationship, right?" Issun said to me. I smirked. "I wouldn't call it a relationship yet, but they do get along pretty well. I could also call it an obsession cause when ever we talked, she would go on and on about how much she wished he was real." I said, glancing at Nightwolf and Waka. They were talking, so they weren't able to hear what we were saying. "Well, since they have that going on, maybe we could-" Issun started until I cut him off. "Don't even say it shorty, it's not happening." I said quickly. "Fine." He said. I started listening to Waka and Nightwolf's conversation. I didn't really want to over hear them, but I was sure I heard one of them say my name. I could tell Issun was listening too, because he moved next to my other shoe to hear them better. Ammy looked at both of us for a second, but then just closed her eyes. Issun and I listened. "But what do you think about her?" I heard Nightwolf ask. "Lonewolf is suborn," Waka said. "I knew I heard them talking about me." I whispered to Issun. "But she is also very confident and brave. Is she nice to you?" Waka said.


End file.
